School Daze
by OtakuGirls
Summary: This is the story of four Otaku girls each living their everyday lives. Each chapter is written by a different Otaku girl, so it's kind of random of what the plot is. Various couples. Please read and review! (Characters from Digimon and Zoids)
1. Indy's Rope-Climbing Troubles

Disclaimers: We, the OtakuGirls, do not own Digimon and all things related. Ryn, Jenashu, Lily, Indigo, plus a couple of other original characters all belong to us! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

School Daze- Chapter One

~Indigo's POV~ 

It was just another Monday at school, and as usual Ryo, Ken and I took a seat next to each other in our classrooms. I totally DREAD going to school on Mondays. It just puts people in bad moods. The teachers are cranky from the lack of sleep, due to grading papers all weekend, plus the endless excuses from almost all the students telling them that they forgot their homework. The students are brain dead due to the forgotten memories of their homework assignments that they 'mistakenly' left at home. Unfortunately, I was one of those students.

"Class, please get your homework out so I can collect it." Mr. Yamasaki announced. Great, just great… I pounded the table roughly in exasperation as the teacher made his way around the desks, collecting homework and excuses as he went.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked me. I began to knock my head continuously on the edge of the table, hoping I would be bruised enough that I would have to go to the nurse's office and avoid Mr. Yamasaki from collecting my homework.

"I left my homework at Daisuke's house!" I answered him. I continued to try and bruise my head on the table.

"Indy, if you keep doing that, you give yourself amnesia!" Ryo hissed at me. I sat up straight and glared at him.

"It will not!" I snapped. Ken cleared his throat, obviously signaling me to face forward. I did so. It turned out Mr. Yamasaki was standing right next to me. The whole class silenced as if all the attention was focused onto me.

"Miss Yushini, do you have your homework assignment?" He asked. I shook my head.

I'm sorry Mr. Yamasaki, but I'm afraid I forgot to bring my homework to school today." I answered him. I them looked at the papers that Mr. Yamasaki was holding to see that they were clenched tightly inside Mr. Yamasaki's fist. He walked back up to his desk and slammed both his fists onto the top.

"ALL RIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! ALL STUDENTS WHO DO NOT HAVE THEIR HOMEWORK TODAY WILL DO IT IN DETENTION!" He roared "AND THEY WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL THEY HAVE FINISHED BOTH TONIGHT'S AND FRIDAY'S HOMEWORK!"

Most of the students groaned. I was upset. I had never been in detention before. Ryo and Ken took this opportunity to try and scare me. I'm not that easy to scare, unless you count me against my arachnophobia (fear of spiders).

"I heard that they hang students upside down and put them in a giant tank in detention…"Ken began with an evil grin.

"Yeah, and the tank is filled with spiders!" Ryo continued. It was obvious that this was not true..

"Shut up! You guys are lying!" I said and continued doing math problems Mr. Yamasaki wrote on the board.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for gym. The girls all went into the locker room to change into their gym uniform, and the boys did the same in the boy's locker room. I went to my locker and began to change. I hate the gym uniform we have to wear. The shirt and shorts are too tight. It feels like one of those wet suits that scuba divers wear, only a little looser.

I had almost finished tying my left shoe when Keiko Matasubi, one of the ever-so-popular girls, walked up to me.

"Hey, Indigo, is it true that you have a crush on Motou Sakubashi?" she asked. I glared at her. Motou was the most popular guy in school. He was on the track and football team. Most girls think he's cute, but to me, he's just one of those muscle-heads without a brain that everybody looks up to just because he's athletic.

"No, it's no true. Why?" I asked cautiously. 

"Oh, no reason. I just heard that he liked you, but I'm not sure…" Keiko said, walking off. I believed her as much as I believe Daisuke has an IQ of 200. I shrugged it off, tied my shoe, and walked into the gym. 

I slipped into the back of the class, next to Ryo and Ken. They were in the boy's gym uniform. To me this was no fair, their uniform hung loose, allowing them the ability to move quickly. I had to admit they both looked better in the gym uniform than the regular one.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Rope climbing!" Ms. Pakio, our gym teacher, said. She's on of my favorite teachers, but sometimes she pushes us a bit to hard.

I was one of the many students that groaned. Rope climbing was one the humiliating gym exercises we have to do. One student steps out of the class to climb up a 20 foot rope and ring the bell at the top. Sounds easy right? Well, try having 31 people screaming or laughing at the top of their lungs directly at you. Ha! Not so easy any more. 

I crossed my fingers, wishing that I wouldn't be the first to go. Guess what? I was first. I sighed and made my way to the yellow rope hanging from the ceiling. Ms. Pakio readied her stopwatch and blew the whistle, telling me to start. 

I began climbing the ropes, ignoring the various wolf whistles that came from the boys. I continued making my up the rope and almost reached the top, when my hands slipped, and I fell down onto the mat laid out underneath the rope. I continued a couple of times, but still kept slipping. I sat down and looked up at the bell. Will I ever reach the top?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Indy: That's it for the first chapter? How do you like it so far? The next chapter's going to be written by one of the other OtakuGirls, so stay tuned! As always, please R&R! =)


	2. Lily's Party-Plotting

Konichiwa! It's Lily here, and it's my turn to write a chapter! So chapter 2 is from MY POV. I'm special. ^_^ I don't own Digimon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction because I'd be making the show.  so… I don't own it, and I don't claim to own it. ummm….  So…ON TO THE FIC! *grins*      

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LILY'S POV   

It's Monday. Everyone's favorite day. Not. I particularly hate Mondays. Mostly because of school. How I hate school. But at least it's a chance to see my friends. Like this Monday, for example. I've seen a lot of my friends and right now I'm staring at the back of Ryn's head in our World History class, which has to be the most boring class ever. Ryn's my friend, of course. We were passing notes.

            _What's up Jen? Is this class boring or what? Argh, I need 2 get out of this school or I'll go crazy! @_@ ahhh! Save me! ::cough:: anyway, do you wanna hang out after school today? You can come over to my house…ask everyone, and yeah, TK can come too (wink, wink). What do ya say?****_

**_                                    ~*Lily*~_**

****

            I threw the note to Ryn when the teacher was looking away. Ryn coughed as she read it underneath the table and scribbled a reply on the back then tossed it back.

            Sure Lily. I'm not doing anything this afternoon and I don't think anyone else is either… except maybe Kari with Photography Club, but I don't like her that much anyway (don't tell her I said that). And for the last time, I DON'T LIKE TK. So buzz off!

                        **=Ryn=**

            I grinned. Sure she didn't like him. I'd have to find a way to set them up at this "get-together" (aka party). They'd look really cute together!

            "Ms. Sasaki, is that a note in your hand?" the teacher demanded.

            I gulped. 

            "No ma'am. This is my planner for now. I lost my other one," I lied.

            "Alright. But I better not catch you passing notes EVER."

            I nodded, and then when she walked back up to the front I gave a little sigh of relief. That had been close. But how could my teacher be so dumb? My planner was right in front of me!

            I smiled as the bell rang. Time for lunch.

            "Hey!" I called as I plopped myself down at our usual table in the cafeteria. Ryn was telling the rest of the people there about my party thing. When she was done, I asked, "So, who can come?"

            There was a chorus of me!'s and Ryn looked at me expectantly. 

"OK, so you all can come? Great! Is it OK with your parents if you come straight from school to my house?"

Everyone nodded. There. End of discussion.

"I'm so frustrated!" Indy cried, "I try and try, but I just can't climb the ropes! They're too hard…I'll never be able to do it!"

            "Don't think that way! You're a really good athlete. It's just… rope climbing isn't one of your strong points," Ken said encouragingly.

            "Thanks… but I really want to climb the ropes somehow."

            "Well," I said with a mouth full of Cheez-its (A/N: not owned by me!), "practice makes perfect!"

            "Yeah, she's right," Jenashu said, "Just do it a lot and eventually all the practice will pay off and you'll be able to do it!"

            "You think so?" Indy asked.

            We all nodded as the bell rang for the next period. I had Chorus with Jenashu. We went to our lockers and just made it to class before the bell rang.

            Our teacher, Mrs. Crowe, directed us to our spots. We stood up and Mrs. Crowe started us off singing an incredibly hilarious song called "Old Joe Clark". It was so stupid and pointless and we couldn't help cracking up at the part where we're supposed to sing "pling-plinga-pling-plinga pling-plinga-pling-pling" over and over.

            When the bell rang I told Jen, "If I have to sing another pling-plinga, my lips are going to fall off!"

            She nodded, massaging her temples. 

"Is it just me, or is Chorus a lot tougher than usual?" Jen asked

"It is," I agreed.

"I wanna go to sleep…" she trailed off.

"No way! Just one more period until school's over! And then we all can par-ty!" I cried.

Jen smiled and waved as I headed in the direction of my Math class. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around. It was Mouse. Mouse isn't a friend of mine, and I hope he never is. He's rude, mean, and cruel to animals. 

"What's this about a party?" he demanded.

"I—ahh… nothing. Jenashu's just coming over to my house, that's all. We're just gonna hang out," I said nervously. As much as I hate Mouse, he's 10x bigger than me. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Oh, good. Cuz if you havin' a party and you didn't invite me, I'd be very angry," he said, walking away.

I stared at him as he walked off. Mouse CAN NOT be his real name. He doesn't even remotely resemble one and besides… who names their kids Mouse?

I shook my head and headed to math class. Only 90 minutes 'till school's out. Then it's time for the fun to begin.

Sorry that's so short, but I didn't have much to work with. Besides, I'd rather pass this on. Next time, Ryn'll be writing it! Ta ta for now!

~*Lily*~


	3. Ryn's Crush

****

School Daze Chapter Three- Ryn's Crush

From Ryn's point of view

Yay! My turn! Quick disclaimer: I don't own Bit Cloud or any other Zoids- related stuff, nor do I own Digimon and any of the characters from the show. Lily belongs to Lily, Indy belongs to Indy, and Jenashu belongs to Jen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Last period for me meant Spanish, and I was the last one into class again. Mrs. Yumi was really nice and would give us work that only lasted half the period, then let us talk the other half. Besides that, she never asked me for a late note, putting her high on my favorite teachers list.

The phone rang just as I slid into my seat. Everyone rushed to answer it, as always. They all returned to their seats as Mouse handed the phone to Mrs. Yumi.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Yumi Again? What did he do this time? All right, send him down. He seems to behave just fine in here. Yeah, I know." Mrs. Yumi sighed and hung up the phone. That conversation could only mean one thing

Bit Cloud stood sheepishly in the doorway. "Hey, Mrs. Yumi," he said politely. She smiled and motioned for him to find a desk. His eyes scanned the room and at last he chose the seat next to mine!

I poked Jen (sitting on my other side) nervously. "Can I switch seats with you?" I whispered. She looked up at the teacher then back at me and shook her head. "I thought you liked him," she replied.

By this time Bit had made his way to his seat. I quickly tilted my head downward, allowing my hair to fall freely and cover my face. I couldn't let him see how red my cheeks were!

I felt someone tap my shoulder nearest Jen. I looked up at her questioningly and she pointed to Bit. I glanced at him hastily then hid behind my Spanish book, pretending to be interested in what was on the page I had randomly opened up to. But our lesson was nowhere near page 476 and he knew that. A little scrap of paper flew over the walls of my book barricade and landed on my desk. 

I set down my book and stared at Bit, who grinned back at me triumphantly and waved. I suddenly felt sick to my stomachThis was going to be a loooong class. Then again, Bit Cloud got sent down almost every day for one thing or another (on purpose??), so it wouldn't be any longer than usual.

Mouse, always ready to start trouble, smirked at me mischieviously. _No!_ I mouthed, but he just ignored me. "She _likes_ you, Bit!" he teased. 

I rose to my feet. "YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?" I shouted. Everyone in the room turned and stared at me. I sat down, my face burning with anger. Mouse could get me worked up over the stupidest stuff sometimes, and he used that to his advantage. 

"But just between you and me" Mouse cupped his hands around Bit's ear before finishing. Bit's eyes widened with this new revelation, making me wonder what he had been told. Mouse laughed at my puzzled expression, while Bit leaned toward me. "Don't worry," he assured me, "what he said was funny, but I know it wasn't true." I relaxed a little after that, but I was still going to kill that _rodent_ later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thanks for introducing Mouse, Lily! It gave me an idea and something to work with. Well, Jenashu's chapter will be next and then Indy will get another turn. This is fun! And it helped cure my writer's block, too. ;)


	4. Jen's Party Planner

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Zoids, and many of the characters as well. Don't sue us^^  
  
Jenashu: My turn at last! No matter what you say, Indy, I think you put me last on purpose to torture me with suspense^-^ By the way, this story, when compared to all of my other ones (under my own penname, Jenashu), are totally out of whack. In mine, Jenashu is 16 and in high school with the older kids in Odaiba High, while the other girls are younger. In this one, we're all in the same grade. Now, on to chapter 4...in Jenashu's POV!  
*****************************************************************************  
Jen's Party Planner  
  
"You've got to confront him!" Indy said to Ryn as they walked towards Lily's house. Ryn sighed.   
  
"What if he doesn't like me?" Ryn asked desperately. I gawked at her.   
  
"Uh, hello!" I said with a cocked brow. "He's gotten in trouble for some mysterious reason for the past week, just when you happened to be in the class where trouble-makers go. For the last week, Ryn. Read my lips! The. Last. Whole. Week. And who did he sit next to every time? You! Read between the lines!"   
  
"But, I-" Ryn started. I raised a finger to my lips to hush her when I heard a familiar whistling. My lips curved into a sly, toothy smile. Lily and I exchanged long glances before she caught on and nodded vigorously.   
  
"Hey, Bit!" I called brightly, knowing that the whistler was him. "Are you coming to Lily's party? Come on, it'll be fun!" Ryn gave me a horrified look, but Indy and Lily were fighting their laughter.   
  
"Sounds cool! Sure I'll come-that is, if Mouse isn't there." he said, jogging to catch up with us. He sqeezed his way inbetween Indy and Ryn. I gave Ryn an "I told you so" look. She blushed and looked at the sidewalk, as if trying to hide her red face from Bit.   
  
"Ew-no way!" Lily cried. I winced, knowing how sharp-eared that greasy Mouse could be. Luckily, though, neither he nor his idiot sidekicks heard Lily.   
  
At this point, the group of kids that Lily had invited over to her house joined us. We found ourselves walking past Odaiba High, my soon-to-be high school. I cleared my throat loudly and looked at Lily.   
  
"Um, er, ahm...Lily?" I asked quietly.   
  
"Hm?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded towards Odaiba High, where the students were filing out onto the streets and sidewalks to go home. Dawning comprehension flashed across her face. "Sure," she said,"you can invite the older guys." I glared at her; she knew exactly whom I intended to invite first off. "Go ahead," she added, waving me on.   
  
Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Sora where very easy to find. They were always together, and Izzy's red hair shone like a beacon in the mass of dark, black-haired students that attended Odaiba High. "Hi!" I chirped when I caught up with them. Matt and Sora sat on a step together, Tai leaned against a wall that supported the school, while Izzy sat atop a cement square that showed an image of a dragon. Flowers showed from behind Izzy, suggesting that some gardener had mistakenly planted bulbs in the decoration. Izzy was careful not to slip from his perch and crush the flowers behind him. "Kind of a weird statue, huh?" I asked of Izzy as I sat beside him.   
  
"Yes," he replied, opening his mouth wider. I knew what that meant; if someone didn't stop him, Izzy would go on about the origin of the dragon, the type of flowers, and other little useless bits of information that I, quite frankly, had no desire to know.   
  
"Guess what?" I asked, cutting him off. The high schoolers looked at me. "Well, Lily's having a party, and everyone's going now. Do you guys want to come?"  
  
I suddenly felt a gentle warmth on my hand. I looked down to see Izzy's slightly darker hand laying on my pale peach one. His fingers curled between mine. "I'll come," he assured me. I felt my cheeks turning pink.   
  
"Why not? I'll go, too," Tai said. That was all well; Tai looked for a girlfriend (other than Yolei, who is madly obsessed with him) at every opportunity he got.   
  
I looked at Matt and Sora, who were debating their answer. After a quick moment, Matt nodded at me. A huge smile broke across my face. "Great," I said as I leaned against Izzy, "this should be good."  
**********  
  
It was only a matter of minutes later before everyone was in Lily's house. That girl can work miracles; food, music, and games seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Now it's time to chase away the Monday blues!" Lily said cheerfully as she sat out Twister.   
  
I know that Twister is an old game, but it's also a classic. However, I'm not very good at it; I just don't bend that way, darn it! So I decided to just watch as my friends fell on top of each other. "OW!!! Ryo, get OFF of my arm!" Indy complained when Ryo came crashing down. I chuckled and decided to watch the kids playing spin-the-bottle.   
  
"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind us playing this?" I asked as I sat besides Lily. She gave me a look that said, quite plainly, "not really". "Oh well, this isn't my kind of thing anyway. I have a better idea; come over here for a second..."   
  
With that, I dragged my cousin to a far-off corner. "Let's set up Bit and Ryn," I said with a chesire cat smile.   
  
"Yeah! How can we do that, though?" Lily asked. I shook my head.   
  
"I don't know yet. Can we rig spin-the-bottle? I don't think that's possible," I replied.   
  
"It's not."  
  
"Okay, then...Let's think about it for awhile. When one of us gets inspired, just walk over here. Could you tell Indy for me?"   
  
"Great. Just as long as you can think clearly with Izzy around," Lily teased. I frowned and waved off her comment before realizing that I didn't know where Izzy was. I finally found him talking to Bit in Lily's kitchen.   
  
I walked up to them. "Hi guys," I said, suddenly feeling very inspired. Bit waved cheerfully and Izzy grasped my hand in reply. "I didn't know you two were friends."   
  
"Yeah, that's a long story," Bit said, rolling his eyes. I gave him a questionate look, but he waved it off. "Anyway, Jen? Can you tell me what chapter you're studying in Spanish class?"   
  
"Yes, chapter five, but why do you ask?" I questioned. That's when it hit me; Ryn had been pretending to read during class to hide her face, and she had opened up to page 400 some. Bit would be able to figure out that chapter five was no where near there.  
  
Bit shrugged. "Umm, Izzy," I said, getting a great idea, "I need to talk to you. Could you excuse us, Bit?"   
  
"Sure." Bit replied, walking away. I turned to Izzy.  
  
"Izzy, has Bit said anything to you about Ryn?" I asked. Izzy nodded.   
  
"Yes, he did. He's always asking me to ask you questions about Ryn. He asked me not to tell you that he wanted the answers, not me, but...You seemed to have peiced things together anyway," Izzy said. I nodded, slowly absorbing the information I'd need to set things up.   
  
My train of thought was broken when Izzy sat on a counter and beckoned towards me. I sat besides him and smiled. "Why do you always sit on high things?" I asked innocently. Izzy frowned at me.   
  
"Stop that. Don't be a tease, Jen," he scolded. But I could tell that he was joking the impish smile on his face. Luckily for me, the short boy wasn't touchy about being vertically challenged. Izzy reached across my back and tugged my long braid in revenge.   
  
"Now I've forgotten my plan," I realized a moment later. Izzy tilted his head in question. That's when I heard a loud knock at the door. I hopped down from the counter, followed by Izzy, and walked towards the door.   
  
"That's funny," Lily mumbled, "everyone's here. So who...?" When she opened the door, Mouse greeted her with a dark frown.   
*****************************************************************************  
Jenashu: Well, it's Indy's turn again. Happy writing! 


	5. Indy's Bright Ideas

Indy: YAY! It's my turn again! I'm so happy!

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Oh no…" I heard Lily mumble under her breath. She wasn't too happy to see Mouse standing the middle of the doorway. It seemed as if the whole party stopped just as Lily opened the door. 

"What'll we do now?" Ryn whispered to me. I began thinking, until an idea hit me. I grabbed a notebook off the counter, and made my way over towards the door. I pushed Lily aside and opened the book to an empty page.

"Excuse me, sir. What's your name, and are you on the invitation list?" I asked with a phony, British accent. I heard various snickers from the others at the party.

"Uhh…My name is Mouse and-" He replied. I pretended to look at the imaginary list.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. uhh…Mouse, you are not on the invitation list, and therefore, you may not enter this party. Good day!" I somehow changed my accent to a French one, which caused even more snickers. Mouse stood there stupidly, and I slammed the door on his face.

"Is he gone?" Lily whispered. I shrugged, and Tai rushed past me to look through the peephole.

"Yes! Indy, it worked! He's gone!" He said, happily. Various shouts came from the crowd like "Thank You God!", "Yahoo!", and "ALLELUJIA!" 

"Good job, Indy!" shouted Jen.

"Yeah, great accent!" Sora whooped, giggling. I blushed and the whole room started laughing.

"Now that that's over, Jen and I have something to talk to you about." Lily said, leading me to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So that's why we want you to help us." Jen said, after she was done explaining. I nodded.

"But how can you be so sure my idea's gonna work?" I asked, inquisitively. Lily grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Of course it's gonna work! You just got rid of Mouse, didn't you?! It HAS to work!" Lily said. I broke free of her grasp and began to think.

"Well…there IS one idea…" I began. Lily looked at me expectantly.

"What is it, then?" Jen asked. I gathered my plot together and wrote down the plan.

"Indy! It's perfect! We'll get Ryn and Bit together in no time!" Lily exclaimed.

"SHUSH! We don't want Bit or Ryn hearing of this plan, you got it? Good. Now get into your positions." I said. Lily and Jen rushed into the living room while I watch Ryn and Bit. Once I saw it was the right time, I gave Jen the signal.

"Ryn, Ryn! There's a big problem!" Jen said, frantically.

"What is it?" Ryn inquired.

"We've run out of uh… Toilet paper and I can't seem to be able to reach it."

"How can you expect me to reach it? I'm shorter than you are!"

"Uh…that's cause it's stuck under a shelf, you know about my leg, and I can't seem to get it."

Ryn sighed. "All right… Lead the way." She followed Jen to the bathroom. Once they were in, Jen quickly rushed out and locked Ryn in.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" I heard Ryn's muffled shouts and pounding on the door. Jen then gave a signal to Lily, who then rushed to Bit.

"Bit! Bit! There's a big problem!" Lily shouted frantically.

"Hm? What is it?" Bit answered.

"You know a lot about pipes right?"

"Yeah. Why-"

"The uhh…toilet's clogged in the bathroom and you have to fix it!" Lily cut him off. 

"Okay…" Lily dragged him to the bathroom, unlocked the door, shoved Bit in, and re-locked it again. She and Jen rushed over to me.

"Now what?" they asked.

"We sit and wait…" I said, smirking.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it this time?" Izzy muttered, opening the door. Soon it was realized. It wasn't 'who is' it was 'who _are_'. It was Mouse again and this time he was with his goons, Roach and Mantis. The room fell silent, and Izzy gulped.

"I'm baack…" Mouse said in a sing-song voice. He looked around the room, then stopped at me. Uh, oh…I'm in for it now…

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Oh, dear! I wonder what gonna happen next! Well, whatever it is, it's up to Lily-chan to the rescue, or destruction. Have fun, Lily-chan! As always, readers, Read and Review!


	6. Lily's Matchmaking

YAY! Tis my turn again, and… ummm… yeah. Sorry it took so long everyone… ^^;; yeah. So just enjoy much, all right? ::crosses fingers:: hope it'll turn out OK… ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah, blah. I own ALL rights to Lily and Jen, Indy, and Ryn belong to their respective owners. Please don't copy without permission! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do these guys ever take a hint and go away?" I whispered to Davis, who was standing next to me.  
  
I watched as Mouse shoved Indy to the floor and walked into my house, which was deathly silent. His eyes went from person to person, and then he turned back to Indy, who was still on the floor. He cursed at her then kicked her in the stomach. I stared in horror as he prepared to give her the final blow.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I lunged at Mouse, knocking him off balance. "Stop it!"  
  
My attempt diverted attention from Indy at least, but now Mouse was focused on hurting me. His arm shot out and grabbed me by the shirt collar. He clenched his fist and raised it, ready to punch. I closed my eyes as he threw his arm forward and I waited for the impact of his fist against my cheek. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes a little just in time to see Davis punch him in the stomach and Mouse howl in pain at the same time dropping me.  
  
"Come on everyone!" Davis called as everyone ran forward to get the gang out of the house.  
  
Since Mouse and his friends were outnumbered greatly, it didn't take long for the 3 guys to be out and the party to get back on it feet.  
  
  
  
"That was too close… I was lucky Davis was there or else I'd have a nice purple decoration on my face," I said later, giggling a little from my perch on the countertop in the kitchen.  
  
"It was really romantic you know…" Indy teased.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Aw, shut up Indy, you know you're dying for Ken to sweep you off your feet!" Jen said laughing.  
  
Indy's face turned bright red. "I am not!"  
  
Jen and I laughed at Indy's weak protests.  
  
"Hey guys… ummm… where's Ryn?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"OHMYGOSH!" Jen cried, "She's still in the bathroom with Bit!"  
  
Indy laughed. "Leave 'em in there. I think they're perfectly happy where they are."  
  
There was silence for a moment and then everyone burst out laughing. I jumped off the counter and strolled into the living room.  
  
"Hey everyone!! Time to dance!!" I cried, turning on the radio.  
  
People moved the furniture out of the way and turned the living room into a dance floor. Now all I had to do was wait for a slow song to come on, and then the matchmaker was in business!  
  
A few minutes later, the perfect song came on and various couples rushed to the dance floor. I rushed over to Izzy, the guy I knew Jen liked and said, "Jen really wants you to ask her to dance!"  
  
He looked up at me. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "Why don't you go over there and ask her?"  
  
He blushed a little. "ummm… well… I dunno….I mean… er, what if…what if she says no?"  
  
I shoved him in her direction. "Not a chance! You'll be fine!!"  
  
I sat back and surveyed the dance floor. Ken and Indy were dancing, without the matchmaking help of me. Jen and Izzy soon joined the group. Suddenly I felt a little sad. Would I be single forever?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh, don't hurt me cuz it was so short!! I know what you're thinking. "She took all this time and all she gives us is this???" Well sor-ry! I've been busy!!! Well, the next chapter will be by Ryn, so… this is the end of Lily's 2nd chapter!! Bye!  
  
~*Lily-chan*~ 


	7. Ryn's Great Escape! ...Or not...

Chapter Seven- Ryn's Great Escape! …Or Not… 

You know the drill:Ryn's POV. Hope you enjoy- it took long enough to get up, what with FanFiction blowing up n stuff! @_@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bit just stood staring stupidly at the door for a minute. "Lily!" he shouted as he pounded on it and turned the doorknob uselessly.

"Save your breath," I told him as I hopped off the sink. "They can hear you, but they're not unlocking the door." Bit blinked, not catching on. "They locked us in here _on purpose," I explained irritably. I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter. "I am going to __kill them when we get outta here."_

Bit frowned. "Do you hate me that much?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't hate you! I-" I stopped suddenly as I realized what I had almost said and blushed.

"It's okay, I know," Bit smiled. He leaned against the sink next to me and rested his arm around my shoulders. I hadn't thought my cheeks could get any redder, but I guess I was wrong.

"Was it _that obvious?"_

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "You're not very good at pretending. Now…" Bit stood up and surveyed the room. "There's gotta be another way out besides the door. We could bust it open, but I don't think Lily or her parents would be too happy about that."

I nodded and dug around in my pockets. "I thought I had a paper clip in here earlier…" No good. I must've lost it somewhere. "Okay… nevermind… I don't think I could've picked the lock anyway," I said shrugging.

"Well,' Bit resolved, "They should let us out sooner or later, right?"

So we waited…

After five minutes I found myself counting the ceiling tiles. Another five minutes and Bit and I had a staring contest, which he won. So then we had a ten-minute long rematch and he won that too.

"Alright, I think they forgot about us," I said irritably. Bit just shrugged lazily. "I'm gonna try to get their attention," I said as I walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could, "LILY! INDY! _SOMEBODY! OPEN THE DOOR!" I pounded on it as hard as I could, but there wasn't any answer. I pressed my ear against the door and, sure enough, they had the radio turned on as high as it would go._

"What time is it?" Bit moaned. I showed him my watch, which read 5:45. "Oh…" He paused for a moment. "I'm hungry."

"That was random…"

"Yeah, but really, I'm hungry." He turned his jacket pockets inside out and CLANG!

I stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me you had a screwdriver?"

"Oops… I forgot about that…" Bit emptied his other pockets, revealing a dozen other tools (half of which I couldn't even name).

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of my head. "What do you carry all this for?"

"I get asked to fix stuff a lot, so I come prepared," he explained.

"Whatever…" I picked up the screwdriver and walked over to the door. "Help me unscrew it from the hinges."

Bit shook his head. "That won't work." He got up and stood beside me. "Since there aren't any hinges on this side the door wouldn't swing open."

"Never trust what ya see on TV..." I sighed and leaned against the sink. "They have five minutes to let us outta here before I break the door down!"

"Hang on…" Bit hugged me happily and finished, "I think I found our way out of here!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hmmm… Jenashu's turn! You said you wanted to write a little about this and, well, I was out of ideas… ^^;; Hopefully you can think of something I couldn't. If not, then lemme know and I'll change the last part for you, okies?

My comment on this chapter: Bit's pockets must be very heavy. ^.^


	8. Jen and Indy's Scheme, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zoids or Super Smash Bros Melee. You know about the whole Jenashu, Ryn, Indy, and Lily thing by now!  
  
Jenashu: Hey! How's it going, hi ho, everyone! Yes, I'm in a strange mood today, which will probably serve to make things more interesting! Yays! On to the chapter!!! WOO HOO!!!!! BTW, I know it's supposed to be in my POV, but I have to get Ryn and Bit out of the loo, so work with me!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jen and Indy's Scheme, Part 1  
  
"I've got an idea!" Bit said happily.  
  
"Really?! What is it?!" Ryn asked. Bit pulled a pen out of his pocket and tore off a piece of toilet paper. Ryn peered over his shoulder to see him write: Help, I'm stuck in the bathroom! Unlock the door!  
  
Bit walked over to the door and slipped the note under it. "Now all we have to do is wait and hope that an innocent party-goer finds the note before Jen, Indy, and Lily do!" he said.  
  
"You're a genius!" Ryn exclaimed. Is he blushing? she wondered when his cheeks darkened a little. "Umm...by the way, Bit...You said you knew about...you know..."  
  
"Your crush on me?" Bit finished. "Yeah. So?"  
  
"Umm...Does it mean anything to you?" Ryn asked, turning red. Bit shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn't," he said with a smile.  
  
"Will you stop teasing me and give me a straight answer?!" Ryn demanded. Bit's smile faded.  
  
"Okay. Here you go: I was listening to what Jen was telling you earlier. Something about reading between the lines? Because I went to the class where the trouble-makers go whenever you were there? And I sat next to you?" Bit said.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Ryn said, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, it's because I-" he started. Suddenly, they heard a click sound and the door to the bathroom swung open. Matt stood in the doorway, holding up the sign. "My hero!" Bit cried.  
  
"Thanks Matt," Ryn said with a sigh. She had a feeling that Bit was about to confess his feelings for her, too. What timing!  
  
"I'm not going to ask what this is all about," Matt said, shaking his head.  
  
"Good idea, mate," Bit said, faking an Australian accent before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
*****************  
  
I sighed when I saw my cousin sitting in the corner, all alone. She tries so hard to make sure everyone's happy, I thought. Now I'm going to help her! But before I could do anything to help Lily's situation, Ryn and Bit walked into the room. Uh oh...  
  
I ducked into the dancing couples in an attempt to escape the wrath of Ryn and Bit, but it wasn't working. I was too tall. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm, and I was being pulled into Lily's corner.  
  
"Oh, hi Bit..." I said nervously. Ryn was dragging Indy towards us.  
  
"Okay, who's idea was this?" Ryn asked. Lily and I pointed at Indy, who pointed at me.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to get Bit and Ryn together, Jen!" Indy said to me.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to lock them in the bathroom!" I replied.  
  
"Yeah, that was your idea!" Lily added. To my surprise, Bit patted all three of us on he head.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Ryn stared at him as he walked away.  
  
"I'm gonna get you guys later! I'll take all of you on at Super Smash Bros Melee!" she said before running after Bit.  
  
"...Do you think it worked?" I asked. Indy and Lily shrugged.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm still alive," Indy said.  
  
"Ditto," Lily agreed. "I think it worked. I mean, Bit did thank us."  
  
"I wonder about that...We should've put a video camera in there..." I said.  
  
"No way! What if we didn't turn it off before someone used the loo?!" Lily cried. Indy and I laughed. "I'm thristy. See you in a bit," she added before walking out of her secluded corner. I dragged Indy down the stairs and into Lily's basement.  
  
*************  
  
"What now?!" Indy demanded before plopping on the sofa.  
  
"Isn't obvious?" I asked before standing up. "It is our duty as the first two Otaku Girls to make sure that the other two are happy."  
  
"I don't much like the sound of that," Indy said with a frown.  
  
"Well, listen up. Lily's up there trying to get all of us a boyfriend while she suffers! You know about her thing for our own little Davie-kun, so...Let's do it! Come on, we can do this!"  
  
"Why aren't you pestering Ryn with this?" Indy asked.  
  
"She has to finish what we started with Bit. It's just me and you on this one!"  
  
"We can trick Davis, but come on, Lily's not dumb enough to go into the bathroom after what we did to Ryn and Bit," Indy replied.  
  
"That's why I need your help. We need a new plan," I said. "An extremely sly one."  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough matchmaking for today, but...It's for Lily's sake, so...Okay, let's put our heads together," Indy said.  
  
"Great! I knew I could count on you! Let's start brainstorming!" I cried.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Jenashu: YAY!!! Indy's turn!!!! What will Jen and Indy pull off??? And what are Ryn and Bit doing, anyway??? I leave it to you, Indigo!!! Bye bye! 


	9. Jen and (Mostly)Indy's Scheme, Part 2!

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer, eh? Well you're gonna have to read the other chapters to get one, cause I'm tired of writing them! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

*****

INDY'S POV

I sighed. I had to come up with a plan, and fast. Since Davis is my cousin, there's not a thing in the world that I don't know about him. So I obviously know about his little crush on Lily-chan. But why stop at just pairing those two together? Hey, if I play my cards right, I could set up Jen and Izzy too! 

"Okay, I've already got a plan, but there is nothing to it. All you need to do is find Lily-chan and I'll take care of Davis. Just distract Lily for a minute or two while I work on Davis, and convince him to waltz with Lily." I told Jen my plan.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, what if Davis steps on Lily's toes or something?" Jen ask me.

"I'm sure he won't. Now go upstairs and find Lily, Duo-man!!"

"Don't call me Duo-man!" (A/N: I'm calling Jen this because she thinks she looks like Duo from Gundam Wing…: D )

"I told you, don't call me Duo-man!"

"Okay, Duo-man!" I gave her a salute and she glared at me.

Jen ran up the stairs and I went after her. She immediately found Lily, and I found Davis.

"Hey, cuz! I have a favour to ask of you!" I greeted him.

"What is it this time?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Nothing much. I just wanted you to ask Lily to dance with you during the next slow song."

"WHAT?! What makes you think she'll say yes?!" A deep blush fell onto his face, making him look like a tomato with hair.

"Look, I know for a fact you like her, and she likes you. I assure you, she'll say yes. Now I'm gonna go talk to the DJ and ask him to play a slow song, and you get ready to ask Lily-chan."

"O-Okay…" I left Davis to prepare, and made my way over to the DJ.

"Erm, hi, Mikey." I said to him nervously. (A/N: Mikey is sort of a person I met a camp…)

"Hi. Enjoying the music so far?" Mikey flashed one of his cocky grins at me, and I felt a slight blush creep onto my face. He brushed one of his highlighted locks of hair out of his face and flipped through a selection of CDs.

"Y-yeah. Um, can I make a request?" 

"Sure! What do you want to hear?" 

"Truly, Madly, Deeply. By Savage Garden." I answered him. And pulled the CD from its case.

"Okay. It'll be on next." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks." I walked off to complete the next phase of my plan. I looked around for Izzy and immediately found him at the dining room table typing something on his laptop.

"Heya, Izzy!" I patted him on the back.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Lovely day, ain't it?"

"Yup, whatever."

"Gonna be the next ice age I hear.."

"Yah."

"It's raining floppy disks outside.."

"Uh-huh..."

"Hey can you ask Jen-chan to dance with you during the next slow song?"

"Sure, okay…" He replied, still dazed and looking at the computer screen.

"Okay good! I'll find her for you!" I skipped off, not leaving before Izzy realized what he had agreed to. 

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! INDY, COME BACK HERE!" He shut down his computer and chased after me. I hurried over to Jen and Lily-chan, just as the song I requested played burst from the speakers. I saw Davis make his way over, too.

"ERK!" I nudged Izzy with my elbow and gave him my patented death glare. He sighed and confronted Jen-chan.

"Wannadancewithme?" he blurted out.

"Beg pardon?" Jen looked confused. Izzy gulped.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked again. Jen glared at me, but then gave him an answer.

"Sure, okay." She took his hand and began to dance with him in the living room. Davis confronted Lily-chan.

"Er.. Want to dance?" he asked her, his face still as red as a fire truck. Lily began blushing in a deep red color, and nodded to show him she was willing. Davis led her to the living room and they also began dancing. 

I smiled to my self, and watched the two couples dance. I looked around and also saw Ryn dancing with Bit. I sighed contentedly, happy with my work, as the song continued playing.

"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on   
  
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you   
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come   
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be you hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly deeply do   
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me"

Since Ken was at space camp, I had nobody to dance with. It made me kind of embarrassed, so I ducked out onto the balcony, and watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

*****

Indy: Well, that's the end of my chappie! It's Lily's turn once again!!


	10. Lily's Love Story

This is my chapter. Bwaha. -Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I sighed contentedly, my head resting on Dai's shoulder. I was lost in my own little world, listening to the beat of the song. But who would have thought that Dai would ask me to dance? Does he really like me? 'Of course her does!' My inner nagger told me. 'Why would he ask you to dance if he thought you were a loser?' Good point. But... it could have been a prank or... something. 'yeah. Right.' I wished the nagger would shut up. It did.  
  
I felt Dai take his hands from my shoulders and loop them around my waist. My heart beat faster as I commanded myself to calm down. The song ended and a faster one came on as I led Dai out to the balcony (Indy was gone. uhhh... she went to...umm... somewhere. She just wasn't there.) which was deserted. I leaned onto the railing and sighed with Daisuke watching from behind me. The stars were really pretty. Wait a minute! Stars? It's that late? I looked at my watch. 6:58pm. People should be starting to go home. I'd tell them... in a few minutes. I turned and looked at Dai, who was staring into my eyes. He quickly looked away as soon as I saw him. I took a step towards him, then another, taking in everything about him. Why did people hate him so much? He was...perfect. I stopped right in front of him. His auburn eyes bore into mine. My face was inches from his. Well, I thought, I sure hope he feels the same way about me. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. He didn't resist. In fact... he put his arms around me and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity (which is NOT a bad thing) until I finally pulled back. I probably look like a tomato, I thought. But... he's a good kisser... gosh, I love him...  
  
"Lily..." Davis whispered.  
  
"Shut up..." I murmured, resting my head on his chest.   
  
He said no more and put his arms around me as we listened to the sounds of Tokyo (which...I think that's where they are!). We were interrupted by Kari, who didn't know we were out here, apparently. I blushed as Kari apologized to us. But it was a reminder that I needed to end the party. With Dai right next to me, we walked back into the house. I told everyone that it was time to go home. The party was over, apparently. I stopped Indy before she left.  
  
"Indy, I just thought of something...weren't you supposed to have detention this afternoon?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide with horror. "OH MY GOSH, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"  
  
I gave a little smile. "Skipping detention... ooh, it's gonna be Saturday detention for you."  
  
She glared at me. "That's not funny! Oh crap... I can't believe I forgot..." she shook her head while walking out the door.   
  
Finally Davis was the last one left. Before he began his walk home I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at school (A/N: which would be a Tuesday...it's still the school year!)," I said shyly as I closed the door.   
  
I sighed, while observing the mess. This would take forever! Maybe Kairyuu would help... she's been locked in her room all day. I knocked on my older sister's door.   
  
"Yea?" she called.  
  
"Hey Kai, Any chance you'd come help with this mess?"  
  
She opened the door to her room and stared at me with a bemused grin.  
  
"Not on your life." She said, shutting her door.  
  
I shrugged to myself. "It was worth a shot," I commented to myself while picking up the trashed living room.   
  
About an hour later, everything was cleaned up and vacuumed. I retreated to my room and changed into my pajamas. Something popped into my mind as I drifted off to sleep. This was a perfect end to a perfect day...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
woo-hooh. Wasn't that mushy ish. o_o ummm yeah Indy I wrote that as soon as I read your chapter... you shouldn't always procrastinate. ^_^ Well, it was OK… what do you think? 


End file.
